During many liturgical services, such as a Catholic Mass and in particular, during the communion right, Hosts are dispensed to members of the congregation. Typically, Hosts are provided in the form of thin, substantially circular wafers, which are dispensed by priests and/or Eucharist ministers, who physically pick up each individual Host and offer it to a member of the congregation. While Hosts are generally transferred from the hand of the priest or Eucharist minister into the hand of a member of the congregation, they may also be placed directly onto the tongue of a member of the congregation. These acts provide the opportunity to expose the Host to unwanted germs, which may be transferred to members of a church congregation. The potential for the spread of germs has resulted in many members of a congregation refusing to accept communion.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more sanitary apparatus for dispensing Hosts to the members of a church congregation that would eliminate or substantially reduce the potential for the spread of germs and the like between members of the congregation.